


Chocolate, Flaky and Bitter

by omi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben watches people, F/M, Pastries, Professors, Some Plot, some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi/pseuds/omi
Summary: "He watched how she tore apart that stupid fucking croissant. Picked at it’s flaky pieces, piece by piece, licking the crispy, sugared dough. Ben shifted in his seat, somehow it was like she was eating pieces of his soul every time she swallowed. He wanted to wrap his hand around her throat as she nibbled at her fucking pastry every morning. Better yet, he’d give her something larger to nibble on."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Chocolate, Flaky and Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter comment by Vuas "Just thinking about Rey getting railed by her big idiot husband and eating pastries for the rest of her life." Thus this was born.
> 
> Unedited bc I don't got one and I'm impatient.

He has a routine. Early Tuesday mornings, hot coffee and the quiet of the local coffee shop before the breakfast rush. Stapled papers fanned out, red pen in hand and his laptop opened to his left, spreadsheet of grades open to receive the input. 

It was efficient and close to school. And when his father dropped a sarcastic comment about not getting out he could be truthful that he spent some mornings at a cafe amongst others.

He just simply didn’t mention how early he was at the cafe. 

When the last paper was marked and entered into the system, he let himself have a few moments of grace. Relaxing deep into the bench, legs sprawled a bit as his head tilted from right to left, observing the customers that had just started their mornings as he was finishing his.

There was the tall red head with the pursed lips who always ordered the red ginseng tea with military precision. Lately he’d been coming in with a small asian woman who ordered a small chai latte and Ben was delighted as red seemed perplexed each time her head was thrown back with laughter. As if he couldn’t figure out what she was laughing at. He compulsively clenched his hand open and closed, always reaching for her but falling short, as if trying to make sure she didn’t disappear.

Ben lifted his coffee to his mouth, huffing as he caught the glint in the small woman’s gaze when the red head looked away. She had him and he didn’t even know it. Poor fucking sap.

When the door opened and the dynamic duo entered, Ben knew it was time to get to school. Loud, boisterous and in more love then even Ben had experienced in his life, the two men were never fashionably late and always more into each other than anyone else in the cafe. They had a way of communicating, conversation abruptly stopping and silence, the questions and answers asked with their eyes. Ben had seen his parents do this a few times in his youth. This was a relationship, long forged and fought for. 

And then one morning, she broke his routine. She broke his everything.

Shattered by a freckled face, nose scrunched with laughter, sticky fingers that picked at the buttery flakes of a chocolate filled croissant. Dark liquid that collected on the slim tips that were then pushed between a clever little mouth that left others laughing but left him clenching the table.

As winter was leaving, she sauntered on in his cafe, infecting it with her....self. She made friends with the small asian woman. Who laughed so hard at something she said, she gripped the tall, shocked red head man, who walked out, dumbfounded by the closeness of what was apparently his small woman. With that stupid look of happiness on his face.

The ceiling was utterly fascinating, as Ben couldn’t stop rolling his eyes at her antics everyday. She was a people person.

His Tuesdays may have become a Tuesday/Thursday after overhearing her explaining to the dynamic duo, proclaimed soul siblings, one cold morning over a cup of hot chocolate and whipped cream, that she had picked up another early shift. 

So Thursday became another early day, he halved his Tuesday morning papers because she came in just early enough to distract him from his work. Luckily grades didn’t have to be in until Friday anyway. 

Ben couldn’t put his finger on just what attracted him to her. It wasn’t her clothes, wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive, she completely was. He was crude enough to delight in the fact she was a member of the itty bitty titty committee, and he was a card carrying member who would delight in that mouthful she had. Ben glanced over the top of his glasses at her and was struck, blinded by the light that glinted off her face as she laughed, today with some tall blond who softened with a small smile.

Mouthful indeed. He watched how she tore apart that stupid fucking croissant. Picked at it’s flaky pieces, piece by piece, licking the crispy, sugared dough. Ben shifted in his seat, somehow it was like she was eating pieces of his soul every time she swallowed. He wanted to wrap his hand around her throat as she nibbled at her fucking pastry every morning. Better yet, he’d give her something larger to nibble on.

Head jerking to the sound of the door chime, he realized how late in the morning it was already. The love birds were here and he wasn’t even packed up to leave. 

Hastily he gathered the papers into their folder, shutting his laptop with a click before shoving it all into his messenger bag. Straightening to his full height, Ben came to a blinding hault.

Because she was right there, in front of him with her hair in those three silly buns that were her trademark. Invading his fucking space, who said she could do that, maybe she could move a little closer because he couldn’t decide on what freckle to focus on and what was that rich smoky scent she was wearing? 

Tensing his mouth slightly into a pout, which drew to the side so he could chew on the inside, he waited. She’d walked over, it was still her move.

“I picked up an extra shift Friday morning.” Her head tilted as her nose wrinkled a little, smiling after she spoke. Looking up at him for some kind of confirmation.

The skin of his lips stuck to each other before parting, all the words he had in the world seemingly left his brain at that moment. Stilling his quivering lips, Ben clenched his fist on the strap of his bag, like it would give him a grip on what was going on at the moment. 

She was looking up at him like she looked at her pastry every morning.

Inhaling sharply and ignoring the hot burn he felt on the tip of his ears Ben said softly, “Chocolate croissant and a hot chocolate with whipped cream?” 

A wicked curve came over her mouth and she glanced up at him with a glint in her eye, “I think I’ll have coffee tomorrow morning. It will be a short work day with a hopefully long evening.” 

“I’ll make sure to grab some croissants to go tomorrow.” To Ben there was nothing more that could’ve been said.

Slim hands picked up the phone that was still on the table and held it up to Ben’s face, unlocking it. 

He shuffled closer, looming over her as she typed in a number and then hit call. 

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and he could see it was ringing. Satisfied, she leaned forward and slid the phone into its usual place in the pocket of his work shirt and patted it. “You better hurry, professor, or you’re going to be late.” 

Ben glanced over at the clock on the wall, cursed under his breath and he rushed out of the cafe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This will be a 3 part series. If I tagged things wrong please let me know!


End file.
